Blog użytkownika:Marcelina1014/Fanfik - Wyrocznia
Część pierwsza: Jednorożec, którego kochałam Król Sombra został pokonany przez Księżniczkę Lunę i Celestię. Jednak nie utknął w arktycznym więzieniu, wydostał się, ale kosztowało go to dużo mocy. W swojej pełnej postaci leżał bezsilny na śniegu. Bezsilny, pokonany i zapomniany. Nagle podniósł głowę - usłyszał stukot podków. W jego kierunku zbliżała się niewyraźna postać o białej, zlewającą się z otoczeniem sierścią. Jednak jej szkarłatno-czarna grzywa wyróżniała się na śnieżnym tle. Kiedy podeszła bliżej, dostrzegł że była to klacz - alikorn. Pamiętał tylko że stała nad nim, potem osłabł i zasną. Obudził się leżąc na czymś miękkim. Rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu, ocenił że było nawet ładne: dwie szkarłatne kanapy, trzy duże okna i duża szafka na książki. Na jednej z czerwonych kanap właśnie leżał. Dopiero po chwili Król dostrzegł ową klacz stojącą w dzwiach. - Wreszcie się obudziłeś, Sombra. - powiedziała. - Kim jestes? - Właściwe pytanie brzmi, kim ty '''jesteś? - Ja dobrze wiem kim jestem - Król poczuł się urażony brakiem odpowiedzi klaczy. - Nie sądzę - pokręciła głową - Ale mniejsza z tym. Nazywam się Prophecy. Układam przepowiednie, pomagam błądzącym i przychodzę po dusze zmarłych. - Czyli ja nie żyję? - w głosie Sombry można było wyczuć delikatną nutkę strachu. - Oczywiście że nie. Ale zgubiłeś drogę, bardzo dawno temu. Sombra chciał jej przerwać, ale Prophecy się rozkręcała: - Niestety, to moja wina. To ja zapisałam twój los, to ja spowodowałam dotychczasowe wydarzenia. Ale przyszłość jest w twoich rękach, od ciebie zależy którą drogę obierzesz. - popatrzyła mu prosto w oczy. Zdziwiony Król nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Niewiele zrozumiał z wypowiedzi klaczy, choć i tak niewiele by mu to pomogło. - Ale zajmijmy się teraźniejszością - ciszę przerwała Prophecy - zostaniesz w moim zamku na jakiś czas. Tydzień wystarczy, tam minie z tysiąc... - mruczała do siebie. - Nie mogę tu zostać. Muszę znaleźć Celestię i Imperium.- oczy Sombry zapłonęły czerwienią. - Ty chyba nic nie rozumiesz - klacz spojrzała na niego niemal z politowaniem - ja cię nie '''proszę żebyś tu został. Ty musisz 'tu zostać. Napisałam tak trzy dni temu. Za pomocą magi zdjęła z półki książkę, która jako jedyna miała czarną okładkę. Otworzyła ją o wskazała Sombrze ostatnią linijkę tekstu. Król z trudem odczytał co było tam napisane: "Gdy się przebudzi po trzydniowym śnie, leżąc w czerwieni ujży tą, która dostrzerze w nim cos więcej, niż czyste zło. To jej lez posmakuje, i choc ją zrani w przypływie gniewu, czcią wiczną otoczy ona duszę jego" Zanim Król zapytał o co w tym chodzi, Prophecy zamknęła mu książke przed nosem. - Przeszłość to moja działka, twoja teraźniejszość, a nasza przyszłość. Nie, poczekaj - zmarszczyła czoło - coś mi się poplątało. Moja przyszłość, twoja przeszłość, a teraźniejszość... Nie jeszcze inaczej. Hmm... Dobra, to już nie jest istotne. To już przeszłość. Tak mi się wydaje. Dla Króla tylko jedno słowo przyszło do głowy: ''Wariatka. Chciał się stąd jak najszybciej wydostać, ale wtedy klacz złapała go za kopyto i pociągnęła na korytarz. - Muszę ci pokazać caaały zamek! Wiesz jak dawno nie miałam gości? Bo ja nie. Kilka dni temu była tu Harmonixia. Albo kilka miesięcy temu. Może lat? Nie mam pojęcia. Korytarz biegł wokół ogromnej sali. Wokoło pełno było drzwi, a na dole widać było mnóstwo regałów z książkami o nie powtarzających się kolorach okładek. - Więc, ty będziesz mieszkał w tym pokoju - wskazała na pomieszczenie z którego dopiero co wyszli - nie ma tu żadnych atrakcji, tylko książki. Dużo książek. Możesz czytać wszystkie. O 12 obiad w sali na dole. Piersze drzwi na wprost, patrząc na lewo od półki z najstarszymi książkami. - powiedziała rzeczowym tonem i odwróciła się z zamiarem odejścia. - Zaraz, co? - Sombra był wyraźnie zdezorientowany - A, gdzie jest jakieś wyjście? - Poznasz je. Ostrzegam cię, nie próbuj wychodzić. I oddaliła się korytarzykiem. Sombra pomyslał, że jak najchętniej stąd pójdzie. Zszedł na dół z zamiarem odnalezienia drzwi wyjściowych. Znalazl tylko jedne, duże. Sądząc że wydostanie się na zewnątrz, bez wachania je otworzył. Jednak nie poczuł zimnego wiatru, ani płatkow śniegu. Zamaszystym krokiem wszedł do komnaty, która nieprzyjemnie kojarzyła mu się z Canterlotem. Sklepienie było wysokie, a uczucie ogromu sali poprawiały tylko olbrzymie witraże umieszczone gęsto równolegle do siebie. Każdy przedstawiał cos innego, ale można było dostzrec że są o tych samych kucykach. Główną role grał na nich granatowy alikorn. W jego pobliżu umieszczano białą klacz z czerwono-czarną grzywą. Król rozpoznał w niej Prophecy. Na połowie witraży, granatowy alikorn walczył ze złotą klaczą-alikornem. Do złudzenia przypominającym Celestię. Różniły się tylko grzywami: Celestia miała ją tęczową, a klacz złotą. - Piękne są, prawda? Król prawie podskoczył na dźwięk głosu Prophecy tuż za swoimi plecami. - Sama je robiłam. To co właśnie oglądasz, nazwano Wielką Wojną. Dokumentowałam ją. - widząc pytajace spojrzenie Sombry kontynuowała - Rozegrała się między dwoma alikornami: Galaksusem i Setaną. Walczyli o Kryształowe Imperium. Setana chciała na tronie posadzić jedną ze swoich córek: Lunę lub Celestię. Galaksus chciał sam zostać króle, ponieważ nie miał potomstwa. Oprócz nich, na świecie byłam jeszcze ja i Harmonixia. Razem dokumentowałyśmy bitwę. Ja dodatkowo układałam przepowiednie dla nowego świata; uwież, mialam durzo roboty. Ale chyba odbiegam od tematu. Wracając do wątku: Nikt nie wygrał, choć Galaksus był już bliski zwycięstwa. Zażądzono sojusz. Na tronie mógl zasiąść '''tylko potomek Galaksusa, ale nie mógł być to alikorn.- Prophecy nagle zamilkła. Cisza byla długa i niezręczna. Sombra już miał zapytać gdzie jest właściwe wyjście z zamku, kiedy alikorn znów zaczął mówić: - Mam tu więcej wspaniałych, magicznych przedmiotów. Chcesz je zobaczyć? Król niechętnie skinął głową. W końcu, ona i tak mu je pokaże, czy tego chce czy nie. Prophecy prowadziła go do dziwnego lustra stojącego w kącie pokoju. Sombra stanął akurat tak, by widzieć odbicie alikorna, samemu nie odbijając się w lustrze. - To lustro Two Sides.- zaczęła Prophecy - Pokazuje prawdziwą postać stojącego przed nim kucyka, gryfa, draconequessa. Sombra spojrzał na odbicie Prophecy. Ale nie zobaczył tam Prophecy, tylko jakiegoś jednorożca. Miał on czarną sierść i grzywę z pięcioma czerwonymi paskami, a oczy były całkowicie czarne. Do tego miał wielkie kły, które szczerzył właśnie groźnie. - To moja druga twarz. Demon Czasu.- uszy lekko jej oklapły - Ale teraz ty stań przed lustrem.- powiedziała pociągając go na środek. Co spodziewał się tam zobaczyć? Potwora? Lub wręcz coś przeciwnego? Ale nic nie zobaczył. - Dlaczego nie mam odbicia? - rzekł z wrodzoną wyniosłością. - Ty sam musisz odkryć kim jesteś. Tak dzieła to lustro. Pokazuje kiem jesteśmy, dopiero gdy my sami to wiemy. Kolejna chwila ciszy. - Wiesz co? Pokarzę ci jadalnię! - wykrzyknęła radośnie Prophecy. I pociągnęła go do wyjścia. "Wariatka."- ponownie pomyślał Sombra. * Kolejne dni mijały dla Sombry monotonnie. Codziennie czytał jakieś książki. Dopiero drugiego dnia zorientował się, że czyta historie życia różnych kucyków. Zresztą, nie tylko kucyków. Również jakiegoś stwora, zwanego draqoneussem. Nazwał się "Discord - duch chaosu i niezgody". Prophecy mówiła coś o nim, wtedy gdy stali na tarasie a na godzinę zaczął topnieć śnieg, a z ziemi wyrosła istna łąka. Do tego wokół latały małe, różowe potwory. Klacz nazwała je motylkami. I tak czytał, Księgi Życia napisane przez Prophecy. Aż pewnego dnia, siódmego od jego przebudzenia, znalazł ową czarną książkę. Na tytułowej stronie był... jego portret. To była jego Księga. I oczywiste jest, że musiał ją przeczytać. Dotarł do środka, gdy zobaczył puste kartki. Połowa książki była pusta. A ostatni, niedawno zapisany akapit głosił: "Pokonany przez smoka i Serce z kryształu. Po tygodniu odrodzi się z rogu. Spotka rodzinę." Zaraz, zaraz. Utraci życie przez jakiegoś smoka? I Kryształowe Serce? Niemożliwe, przecież je dobrze ukrył... Prophecy musi mu to wyjaśnić. Teraz. Ruszyl w poszukiwaniu alikorna. Nagle BUM! Zdeżyli się na rogu korytarza. - Co to ma znaczyć?! - zapytał Sombra wskazując na czarną książkę. Prophecy zarumieniła się. - Nie powinieneś tego czytać. Gdy ktoś pozna swój los, zechce go zmienić. - A niby jak miałbym siedzieć spokojnie, wiedząc że niedługo zginę?! - Uspokój się, spokój to podsta... - Nie! - krzyknął, aż echo potoczyło się po zamku. Odwrócił się i ruszyl, jak sądził do wyjścia. A wyjście... pojawiło się gdy tylko podszedł do ściany. Zamaszyście otworzył je i wyszedł prosto na śnieżycę. Drogę zastąpiła mu Prophecy. - Nie możesz odejść! Przepowiednia... ona mówi, że czeka cię śmierć! - Zejdź mi z drogi, wieszczko! - warknął Król. Nagle sierść prophecy pociemniała, tak samo jak oczy. Dodatkowo zaczęła rosnąć. Gry była trzy razy wyższa od Sombry i patrzyła na niego z gory, miał przed sobą monstrum z Lustra Two Sides. Pod Królem ugięły się nogi. Pierwszy raz w życiu Sombra się bał. - Hass - zasyczała - Idź, marny królu! Mam nadzieję że czeka cię zguba. Rzeczę to, jakom Wyrocznia! Kiedy to mówiła, Sombra również użył zaklęcia wzrostu. Niestety, jego ciało nie wytrzymało i pozostała tylko głowa otoczona czarnym dymem. Prophecy zaczęła maleć i zmieniać się w dawną siebie. Teraz to on patrzył na nią z góry. Dość już usłyszał. Ruszył w kierunku Kryształowego Imperium. Tuż pod otaczającą je barierą Prophecy dogoniła go. - Sombra, nie wiem co mi się stało... Ale to co powiedziała...powiedziałam jest prawdą. Wieka Przepowiednia... - MAM DOŚĆ PRZEPOWIEDNI!!! - wrzasnął Sombra. Miał serdecznie dość tej kalczy. I jej głupich przepowiedni. Ogarnął nim szalony gniew. Nie patrząc, co robi zamachnął się. Po chwil spostrzegł kulącą się na śniegu Prophecy. Podniosła twarz. Na lewym policzku błyszczała świerza krew wypływająca z rozcięcia zadanego kopytem. Jego kopytem. Nagle Sombrę ogarnęło dziwne uczucie. Coś jakby... żal. Uderzył tą klacz, która chciała mu pomóc. Nagle krzyknął: - Nie martw się! Gdy zdobędę Imperium zamieszkamy tam razem! * Głupiec. A Prophecy była zmuszona patrzeć jak umiera. Wtargnął do Imperium, gdzie został pokonany. Rozerwany na strzępy. I to dosłownie. Odnalazła jego róg: wedłyg Przepowiedni jego ciało odrodzi się właśnie z niego, po upływie tygodnia. Trzeba poczekać. A w tym czasie, ona Prophecy Wyrocznia, podbije Imperium i da je w prezencie powitalnym dla Króla. Dla jednorożca, którego kocha. Część druga: Ten, co powstał z ciemności Nareszcie! Odrodził się z rogu. Ile już czasu minęło? Wydawało mu się że całe lata. Ale lodowa pustynia, po której teraz szedł nie wyglądała tak jak zwykle. Niebo miało kolor świeżej krwi, nie było na nim ani Słońca, ani Księżyca. Doszedł do Kryształowego Imperium. Ale i ono nie było takie jak dawniej. Wszystkie budynki były czarne. Mieszkańcy Imperium również zniknęli. Wszystko ogarniała całkowita cisza. Nagle rozległ się śmiech. Przerażający, przypominający dźwięk noża pocieranego o kamień. Śmiech, na który z wieży Zamku Kryształowego Imperium poderwały się czarne ptaki - kruki. Śmiech dochodzący z Zamku. Sombra wszedł do sali tronowej. Na JEGO tronie siedział jakiś ogier-alikorn. Miał całkowicie czarną sierść i grzywę, która unosiła się delikatnie wokół jego twarzy. Zęby miał ostre jak u smoka, a bez źrenicowe oczy ciemne i przenikliwe. Całą swoją postacią emanował ciemnością, czarną magią i nienawiścią. Jego szaleńczy śmiech przerwał głos: - Istotnie, panie, zdobyłeś Imperium. Ale, cóż... Zauważyłeś, że nie ma w nim mieszkańców? Mówiąca postać wyszła z cienia. Była to Prophecy. - Moja droga, czy mieszkańcy są istotni? Liczy się tylko to, że jestem Królem Equestrii!- odpowiedział alikorn. - Co?! - krzyknął Sombra. Dopiero teraz alikorny go zauważyły. Ciemny alikorn uśmiechną się na widok Sombry, za to Prophecy popatrzyła na niego smutno. Pierwszy odezwał się ogier-alikorn. - Tak, Sombra. Jestem Panem Equestrii. Panem wszystkich kucyków, które przeżyły Wojnę. Panem Ciemności! Bo jam jest straszliwy Galaksus! Z każdym jego słowem oczy Sombry coraz bardziej się powiększały. Może i ten ogier jest bogiem, jednak to nie zmienia faktu, że siedzi na jego tronie. I do tego mówi coś o jakiejś wojnie. - O co tu chodzi? - Sombra zapytał Prophecy. - Ech... - westchnęła klacz - to długa historia. Może przejdziemy się? Mówiąc to zerknęła na czarnego alikorna, który kiwną głową. Prophecy pociągnęła Sombę w kierunku wyjścia, gdy alikorn się odezwał: - Tak... Bardzo, bardzo długa historia. Słuchaj jej uważnie, synu. - Co... - zaczął Sombra ale w tym momencie drzwi zamknęły się za nimi z hukiem. - O co mu chodziło? I kim on w ogól... - pytania Sombry przerwała Prophecy: - Na wszystkie pytania ci odpowiem. Ale mów po kolei. - Kim on jest? - To Galaksus, bóg ciemności, ziemi i wojny. Potomek Wielkiej Ciemności. Pan Imperium i Euestrii. Mój stworzyciel i pan. - Dlaczego nazwał mnie synem? - Ponieważ ty jesteś jego synem. - Co? Ale... jak... - Następne pytanie poproszę. - Dobra. Co się stało z Equestrią? - To istotnie, jak powiedział Galaksus bardzo długa historia. Wszystko zaczęło się... Ciąg dalszy nastąpi. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach